


Hello Kitty, You're So Pretty

by agent_cherri_cola



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, cat Frankie, like in a fairy tale, lonely Gerard, sounds awful but i promise you it's cute, the cat eventually turns into a man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent_cherri_cola/pseuds/agent_cherri_cola
Summary: He only wanted to rescue a cat, but all he got was a boyfriend.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Hello Kitty, You're So Pretty

He was following Gerard. Again.

As usual, right after Gerard left his apartment in the morning, a black cat with golden eyes followed him. All the way to the bookstore where Gerard worked, the cat was walking right beside him, his black tail up. It all had started a week before. Gerard had no idea why but sometimes stopped to pet him, and in the evening, he left a small bowl of food at the door of the apartment building.

That time Gerard left his apartment later than usual and, not to be late for work, decided to take a bus.

“So, Mr. Handsome,” he said, knowing somehow that it was a male cat, “today I’m taking a bus. Will you wait for me? See you right here at half past five.”

Gerard’s shift at the bookstore started at 9 am and ended at 5 pm. He was lucky – his bus was already coming. When it arrived, he climbed up the bus steps, held his pass to the reader, and went to the nearest empty seat, when a black lightning flashed right past his feet, and Gerard saw the black cat jump onto the seat. 

“How fast you are,” Gerard said in surprise and, sitting down beside him, scratched the cat behind the ear. The cat gently rubbed himself against his jeans and sat down next to him, watching what was happening behind the window. There was something to see: the first November snow was falling, all the streets seemed to be covered with a white blanket. Add to the picture the headlights of passing cars, red and green traffic lights through the fog, and you get a rather interesting abstract painting.

“Our stop,” Gerard said finally, and headed for the door. The cat followed him. The bookstore was just behind the corner.

"You know, since we started dating," Gerard said jokingly, walking next to the cat, "I need to give you a name. When I first saw you, the song “Chanel” by Frank Ocean was playing in my head. So I'll call you Frank. You don’t mind, do you?" Way asked, stopping outside the bookstore door and fumbling in his pocket for the keys. "Unfortunately, I cannot let you in, or the boss will kill me. See you, Frankie," and he entered the book store, leaving the cat outside. The cat went to the nearest park.

By lunchtime, Gerard's stomach rumbled, and he thought of the cat: the poor fellow is now somewhere freezing on the street, and probably hungry. That didn't feel right. Having put a break sign on the front door and putting on his jacket, he closed the store and headed to the nearest supermarket to buy tuna, cat biscuits, and something to eat. Already leaving the supermarket, Gerard began to scan the street in search of the cat, but he was nowhere to be seen. He sat down on the bench and took out the sandwich he had bought. Immediately the familiar "meow" was heard, and a black cat appeared nearby.

"Oh, Frankie! You hungry?"

Frankie started eating greedily, as if he hadn't eaten for several days. Gerard felt sorry for him - that was when he promised to himself to take the cat home.

After work, they walked down the street together. When it was necessary to cross the road, Way took him in his arms, worried that this street cat would not like it, but Frank did not mind and behaved well.

When they got to the apartment building, Gerard opened the front door for him.

"Well, handsome, come in."

The cat readily entered and ran after Gerard to the elevator - Way lived on the seventh floor.

His apartment was warm and dry. Way knew right away that Frank had been missing it for a long time.

"Tomorrow we'll go to the vet, we'll find out if you have a chip. What if the owner is looking for you?"

The cat went on to explore the apartment, which had so many interesting smells. After finishing his examination, he ran to the kitchen, where Gerard was cooking dinner for himself. Frank must have been attracted by the aroma of curry.

"Meow."

"Oh, of course," and Gerard poured some milk into a bowl, adding some water - he heard that cats are lactose intolerant.

It was unusual for Gerard to realize that there was another living being in the apartment besides him. For the first time in several years, he fell asleep not alone, but in pleasant company - a purring black handsome cat with golden eyes curled up next to his pillow.

***

The vet did not find the chip, confirmed that the cat was healthy, and said that he looked about a year old.

"Young man, did you hear that?" said Way, petting Frank. "Well, that is, a young cat. Yes. Cat. Young!"

At first Gerard was afraid that the cat would not be able to live with him, because he spent all his life on the street. As the saying goes, you can take a cat from the street, but you cannot take the street from a cat. But Gerard and Frank both tried to adapt to each other, and they succeeded.

Every morning Gerard woke up a few minutes before the alarm clock - he was woken up by noise from the kitchen, because someone was very hungry and turned the whole kitchen upside down in search of food. Gerard sighed and went to feed Frank with a tired smile.

Despite his street past, the cat regularly used the litter box.

Every morning, before leaving for work, Gerard said goodbye to his new friend: he stroked the head, tickled his tummy, kissed the top of his head. The cat, in turn, eagerly rubbed himself against him and purred. As long as Way remembered him, he purred all the time. Almost non-stop. Maybe because Gerard was always there.

The cat stayed at home all day with a full bowl of food and a warm bed. Sometimes, when his owner went to work and opened the front door, he ran out of the apartment as fast as a lightning and ran into the street. Gerard shrugged and walked into the store. In the evening, he found a happy Frank on the doormat with a dead mouse.

"Ew, Frankie, you can't touch this! Do you have any idea how many microbes are on it?" and Way carefully took the mouse by the tail and threw it into the garbage. The cat looked at him with displeasure. "I understand that you are treating me, and thank you for that, but the mouse is bad. Remember that," and he let the cat into the apartment.

Every time he came home after work, tired and a little hungry, Frank met him - he jumped into his arms and showed his love in every possible way. Needless to say how important these moments were for Gerard.

Several weeks passed, maybe a month - he did not count. But one day, he noticed that food began to disappear from the fridge. It seemed that sausages and yoghurt were disappearing somewhere. Gerard wanted to make himself a sandwich that morning, but he couldn’t find any bread, although he remembered very well that he went to the supermarket the night before.

Probably just memory problems, he thought, and forced himself to take the pills that the therapist prescribed for him. Way often forgot to take them on schedule, and Dr. Kaur told him that in order for them to work, they must be taken regularly. He was always forgetful and did not know if this trait was part of his personality or a consequence of his illness. Or maybe the disorder itself became a part of him. It was quite possible, Gerard thought, since he has been on treatment for several years...

One December night, he was awakened by some noise from the kitchen. It sounded like a saucepan had fallen to the floor. He opened his eyes and glanced at his watch - almost half past three. Gerard had already persuaded himself that it was not real, but then he heard something else - a paper bag was rattling.

Way was scared. Pushing back the covers, he got up silently - thank God, the bed didn't creak - and looked around the room in search of weapons. A backpack lay nearby. Well, of course, there is a shocker! Yes, after that time when Gerard was robbed, he carried a shocker with him, it's a long story. Gerard took it and, holding it in front of him, walked quietly into the kitchen.

Now, he could hear curses.

Way went to the kitchen door, opened it abruptly, turned on the light and found there...

A strange naked guy.

A complete stranger and completely naked. When Gerard turned on the light, the young man was standing by the open fridge, spoon in hand.

"Who are you?" Way demanded, aiming the shocker at the stranger. The naked young man raised his hands up and exclaimed:

"Take it away! I'll explain everything!"

But Gerard had already touched him with his shocker.

The man passed out, and Way dragged him from the kitchen into the living room, where he tied his hands, covering the private parts with a blanket. He had a few minutes to properly look at the intruder; he was rather handsome, not very tall, with short dark hair. Tattoos covered his left arm. As he began to regain his consciousness, Gerard saw the muscles move under the stranger's skin.

Finally, he opened his eyes. He was lying on the floor, tied up and half-covered, and Way was sitting on the couch opposite, with a phone in his hands, and sullenly awaited an explanation.

"I dialed 911 and if you try to escape, I'll press the call button," Gerard warned the guy.

"Gee, it's me, Frank, your cat. It's just... I don't know how it happened but..."

The cat!

Way jumped off the couch and started looking around for the cat, but he was nowhere to be found.

"What did you do to him? Frankie, come here, where have you gone?"

The stranger rolled his eyes.

"Yes, it's me, here, I'm sitting right here."

"What the hell are you talking about? That's it, I'm calling the police, they will figure it out."

"No! Stop! No police. If you want, ask me what only I know, that is, your cat. Ask, please," and the young man looked pitifully at Gerard. He looked into his golden eyes and thought.

"Okay. Hmm. What did I feed Frank in the morning?"

He almost regretted believing him. And how can you believe such nonsense? But those eyes seemed so familiar...

“I ate cat food. And in the evening you gave me boiled fish. Mmmm, delicious, but my favorite food is turkey jelly. Give it to me more often, I always wanted to say that!"

Gerard opened his mouth in shock. Maybe they installed cameras in his house? But who cares? Who needs to drive crazy a lonely college graduate who couldn't find any other job other than at a bookstore?

“Gee,” the stranger called. "Will you untie me?" and, looking at how Way stands still and cannot get away from the shock, he added: "When you came home from work, I met you and rubbed my head against your legs, and you took me in your arms and smooched my nose. Listen, just untie me. I'm Frank."

These words finally convinced Gerard, and he, still not believing that this guy was his cat, untied his hands. He immediately jumped to his feet and hugged Way, and he hugged him back and almost burst into tears - no one had hugged him for such along time...

When the embrace was too long, Gerard pulled away from Frank and said:

"Come on, I'll give you some clothes. You can't walk around naked."

Not that Way was against it, though. This guy was very handsome, everywhere.

After dressing up the stranger - no, he no longer needs to be called that, it's Frank - in pajamas with a kitten, Gerard led him into the kitchen.

"Well, what were you doing here?"

"I was hungry. I love to eat before bed," the guy answered, stroking his stomach.

"Are you hungry now?"

" A little."

And Way made him a ham and cheese sandwich. Watching Frank eat, he sat down opposite and, sighing, asked:

"And how did you turn from a cat into a man?"

“I don’t know,” he answered with his mouth full. “The first time this happened was when you brought me home. Before that, I just wandered the streets, rummaging through the garbage, running from the dogs and stuff like that."

“So you don't know,” and Gerard sighed again. "What did you do before you turned into a cat? Or have you always been a cat?"

“I don’t remember,” Frank shook his head and took a bite of the sandwich. "Probably, I have been a cat for too long, so I don't remember anything. By the way, I noticed that I was turning exactly at midnight, and back into a cat at five in the morning."

Gerard yawned.

"In any case, I have to go to bed."

"I'm going with you!"

"Okay. But where will you sleep?"

"Next to you on the pillow," the cat answered with a satisfied grin. Frank. Those golden eyes of his were so attractive...

"Okay. Finish your sandwich and let's go."

The first night with a stranger who was a cat - how absurd it all sounded! - went fine. They lay together, their hands touching. Frank curled up into a ball and puffed into Gerard's ear. He did not mind.

Way began to set the alarm every time at 1 a.m. to chat with the cat guy, and quickly stopped getting enough sleep. Sometimes at night he woke up and realized that Frank was hugging him, and he liked it.

“Frankie,” Gerard called softly. It was night, and he was asleep, resting his head on his chest and hearing his heart beat.

"Yes?" he asked sleepily in response.

“Are you going to be like a werewolf, or can you be somehow turned back into a human once and for all?”

"I do not know. Maybe it needs some kind of true love kiss, something like that."

“I see,” Way said and put his hand on his chest. Frank responded by hugging him tighter.

After several weeks, Gerard realized that these sleepovers together began to occupy a very important place in his heart. And this guy... Way couldn't get enough of him, like he was a painting in a gallery, and the longer you look at it, the more interesting it becomes. What a pity, he thought, that Frank did not remember anything about his past, normal, life.

Gerard's schedule has changed: now, coming home from work, he went to bed and woke up at one in the morning to chat with Frank. Sometimes they read together. Way read aloud to him, and he, resting his head on his shoulder, closed his eyes and listened intently. Frank said he was dyslexic and couldn't handle big books.

One night, when they reached chapter 20 of Harry Potter, Gerard felt Frank's lips brush against his neck.

"What are you doing?" Way whispered.

"Hmm?"

He was definitely kissing his neck. Gerard's heart beat like a jackhammer, and, wanting to continue, he put the book aside and, taking Frank by the chin, pulled him closer and kissed.

Way let his tongue in and felt himself lose his head.

Frank held himself up on all fours above Gerard, and Gerard had to reach up to kiss him, but he did not mind. Frank's kisses was deep and insanely tender. He ran his hand through Gerard's long hair and pulled him close to himself...

They kissed for so long their lips went numb. Finally, Frank sat down on the bed next to Way and smiled broadly.

“I've dreamed about it for such a long time,” he said. Gerard looked at him and couldn't help but smile back.

"Me too. Back when I hit you with a shocker," and they both laughed.

Gerard was so tired of reading and kissing that he almost fell asleep. Finally, he said:

"I wonder if it worked or not."

"What?"

"The kiss. What if, like in a fairy tale, you'll finally become a man?"

"I don't know. We'll see. We can wait, there is half an hour left."

Gerard fell asleep with his hand over Frank.

In the morning, he was awakened by the noise in the kitchen and the smell of eggs and bacon.


End file.
